Operation DOWN UNDER
by Meh34
Summary: After Numbuh Four's grandpa invites them all to Australia, will Wally finally admit his love to Kuki? Rating for later chapters. Please RR! (Chapter Nine finally here)
1. Chapter One

Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: Go easy on me, this is my second FANfic. This story, of course, has a 34 pairing. It has 15 and 2OC. Or should I do 25 and 1OC? This is only an attempt on writing an accent for Numbuh Four. Anyways, they're all about 16 and...well, I don't wanna spoil it. Sorry if you people think this is a rip off of Operation: AUSTRALIA by J (silence) Quill who is a REALLY good reviewer. When you're done, R/R!

Operation D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R

Numbuhs One through Five were watching TV, they were watching 'Yipper' or something because it was Tuesday, the day where Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., Numbuh Two, could pick what they watched. Numbuh One, Nigel Uno, was sitting on a chair, thinking about something. It was Numbuh Three's birthday and as KND tradition, they would make it happen. _'How about a red rainbow monkey?'_ he thought, scratching his now hairy head.

They all looked the same, Nigel now had brown hair and long, brown pants but still wore his black sunglasses and a red T-Shirt. It was too hot for a sweatshirt, it was nearing the end of July.

Meanwhile, Hoagie, looking closely to the TV screen on another couch, for he loved this show. It was a rerun of the season finale of Season One, something they almost never showed. He had lost the hat but still kept the goggles, he was wearing a white T-Shirt covered by an unbuttoned blue collared shirt and wore khaki pants. By then, he had lost a bunch of weight. Numbuh Two already knew what he was getting Numbuh Three, a blue rainbow monkey. _'How can she still like those things?'_ he had thought. But for now, he was watching Yipper fly away in his airplane.

Numbuh Three, Kuki Sanban, was wearing a green mini T-Shirt with her black pants and not really paying attention to the show. After a while, she felt her long, black hair being felt. She then realized it was just Numbuh Four, Wallabee (Wally) Beatles putting his arm around her. She laughed a little and Numbuh Two asked, "You thought that was funny, too Numbuh Three?"

"Yeah." she lied. They all taunted her enough even though they kind of had crushes as well.

"How can yeh like that cruddy show?" Wallabee asked. He was trying to hide his blushing. The person who thought most about Kuki's birthday was him. For years, he liked her, maybe even more than liking. He was just too afraid to admit that he liked her. But it HAD been eight years since he had met her. Wallabee was wearing an orange shirt with his trademark baggy jeans and bowl-cut/mushroom haircut.

"How can Numbuh Five listen to her new CD when everyone is talking?" Numbuh Five, Abigail (Abby) Lincoln, asked. She had her headphones down and the CD-player paused. Abby had a red cap on, hiding her braids, and a pair of sunglasses. She had a blue tank top and jeans on and was looking at them very strangely.

"We were-I..." Hoagie stammered. He was always kind of nervous talking around Abby. He had always made those puns to sort of impress her. Hoagie immediately stopped saying them when she turned him down but why is he still nervous when he talks around her?

Flashback to Four Years Ago

Hoagie was walking into Abby's room after knocking a couple of times. He was finally ready to tell her his secret when he was going to walk away.

"Come in." she responded, making Hoagie walk in nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" Abby asked.

"Ummm..." Hoagie responded.

"Siddown. You can tell Numbuh Five." she said, patting down a spot on her bed.

"Well..." he stammered, glancing at Abby every few times.

"What is it, Numbuh Two?" she asked impatiently.

"I think I have like a crush on you." Hoagie said hesitantly.

"What?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." he said, turning around and facing the door.

"Yes you should've." Abby said.

"It's a lot better now that you said that." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"You like me, too?" Hoagie asked, staring at Abby with his big eyes.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Numbuh Two."

"Well, at least I know now." he said, walking towards the door.

"But..." Abby said.

"But nothing." Hoagie said, closing the door on his way out. Abby sighed and laid on her bed, thinking about what she had done. Meanwhile, Hoagie was thinking. _'It's not her fault that she likes Numbuh One.'_ Hoagie thought. He felt like eating through his pain, like he always had but stopped. He might as well go on a diet, Hoagie was a little fat anyway.

End Flashback

"We were talking about the show!" Kuki said, smiling and putting a giant smile on her face. She was always the ditzy girl, they weren't really sure why she was in the KND in the first place.

"Right..." Abby said, going back to her new CD.

Hoagie was just staring at Abby, she hadn't noticed yet. He knew she felt guilty for a while but he might as well get over it. He sighed and went back to watching TV. Hoagie was thinking too hard and was about to go to his room when...

"Nigel!" Numbuh One's father yelled.

"Yeah, dad?" he asked.

"Someone's here to see Wallabee!" he yelled.

"OK!" Nigel shouted. "We'll see you later Numbuh four."

As Wallabee left, he heard everyone saying 'bye' and he wondered who wanted him. When he was going down the stairs to Nigel's living room, he saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Mum! Dad! Wat are yeh doin' here?" he asked.

"Well, we 'ave an early gift from all of yeh relatives." his mom said.

"Wat?" he asked in confusion.

"What she's tryin' to say sport, is..." his dad started to say when his cell phone rang. It had Beethoven's Fifth Symphony as his ring tone and his dad picked it up.

"'Ello?" he asked and someone replied with a mumble.

"Ah can't 'ere yeh!" he yelled and moved outside. Wallabee couldn't hear good so the best he could hear was:

"Can yeh hear-" his father asked.

(Unintelligible)

"Maybe yeh should tell-"

(Unintelligible)

"Okay." his father said and came in. "Sport, your grandpa wants the talk with yeh."

"'Ello?" Wallabee asked.

"Wally?"

"Yeh?"

"'Ello! Yeh father wanted me to explain yeh birthday present."

"But meh birthday's not for three months!"

"Weh know, chum, but would yeh want teh spend October livin' in a presidential suite with at least four of yeh friends near the beach in Australia?"

"Wat?"

"Yeh heard me, chum!"

"Wow!"

"So, tell yeh friends. Ah won't even spend time near yeh except aroun' six hours. Ah'll call yeh wen Ah want yeh to wake up."

"But-"

"Yeh can even spen' some time wit' this rainbow monkey lovin' Sheila Ah've heard about."

"WAT?"

"Neve' min', chum. Tell yeh dad to give yeh the tickets."

"But!"

"Bye!" his granddad said and hung up with a click.

And with that, his father gave his five first class tickets to a flight to Sydney, Australia. Wallabee gasped and dropped his jaw as far as possible.

"We knew yeh'd like it, sport." his father said.

"Yeh might even spend time wit' yeh rainbow monkey lovin' girlfriend as Pop would say!" his mother said, snickering and falling down on the couch.

"MUM!" he yelled with a very red face. He stormed out and still heard both of his parents' laughs. For now, Wallabee was heading for the treehouse.

"So... How'd it go?" Abby asked. "Numbuh Five heard a lot of yelling."

"That was me." Wallabee answered. "Hey, where's Kuki?" he asked, not knowing that he just said her real name.

"We sent her on a top secret mission to the candy store." Nigel said.

"Good." Wallabee said.

"Why? I thought you too were such a _sweet_ couple." Hoagie joked.

"Man! You gotta work on those lines!" Abby yelled.

"Just look." Wallabee said, handing them all tickets.

"What?" Hoagie asked, still looking at the tickets.

"Meh granddad lives in Sydney, close to the airport. We'll get there soon."

"So..." Hoagie asked. "Why don't you want to tell Numbuh Three?"

"Because it's her birthday, remember?" he asked.

"Oh..." they all said.

"Which was exactly why we sent her there!" Nigel yelled.

"Do you have any gift wrap?" Hoagie asked them, running to get his gift.

"She'll be back any minute. There's no time!" Abby yelled.

A/N: A long chapter. I know. Such suspense! I'll try to update soon but the computer has been turning off without warning and there's school crap. Well, R/R!


	2. Chapter Two

Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: Sorry I didn't update. My computer didn't work with the crashing and the freezing... Well, anyways the quote of mine saying, "A long chapter. I know." is wrong. I just thought six pages on Microsoft Word would be long. Oh well... I'll be adding 3/4, 1/5 and 2/OC instead of 2/5 and 1/OC. Especially not Lizzie. I don't really like her. Well, thanks for the reviews, I guess. You should make do with what you get, right? Anyways, to answer a few reviews.

J (silence) Quill

2004-08-23

1

Signed

Oo blush A "REALLY good reviewer", eh? Aw...  
  
Dude! Fellow Australian fanfic writer person-ish-ness, how shall I start this and say what I need while maintaining my "REALLY good" reviewerness? Well, I don't think this is a ripoff of my story, similar, but not "ripoff", but I'm a little sniffly that Number Three's still a "rainbow monkey lovin' Sheila"...aw, but that's okay. But I'm very, very interested in seeing where this goes, and flattered, so don't feel bad.

I've been doing a ton of research on Australian and Australian slang though, so if you borrow anything from my story, don't forget to mention me, okay? If you'd like, I can give you some really helpful sites I'm using right now to help you out with your story, so let me know if you're interested. But I'm thinking of making my story genre "general/mystery", but that's only cuz I've got some stuff planned for later...But you've started this chapter out well, and despite the fact that the KND members are older, you managed to maintain their in-characterness superbly! Good luck!

First of all, yes I do need help. What websites? Second of all, I'm going to TRY to make this story "SIMILAR" and third of all, just look at how long that review is.

Jon

2004-08-23

1

Anonymous

Numbah One dosen't have hair

Well, Jon, in my story, he does have hair! And doesn't is how I just spelt it there!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND because if I did, why would I be writing a story instead of a FANfic? Besides, I'd be rich, well, kind of.

Thanks to anonymous reviewer 2 lazy 2 log and signed reviewers Fuzzywuzzy 34, Cweek, SilverRainbow223, and Nako-chan. On with the story! (sarcastically) Yay!

The others ran to their rooms to get their presents about ten minutes ago, having time to ask their parents about the trip. How long did it take for Numbuh Three to get candy? Wallabee started to pace around, looking over the last-minute hung streamers and confetti. They were all wearing party hats, which at the sight of Numbuh Four was getting furious, but he started to get calm. After all, it was his soon to be girlfriend's birthday party, well at least that's what Wallabee was thinking. He started to pace around while the others were looking at the door, getting impatient by the second. Numbuh Two started to watch TV and Numbuhs One and Five followed suit. There was an awkward silence, not counting the TV, until Numbuh Four broke it.

"Ah'm gonna go see if Kuki's okay." Numbuh Four said, pointing to the door. He started to leave when the door hit him in the face.

"Hi, you guys!" Kuki yelled, not realizing she left Wallabee knocked out for a few seconds. she had some cake on a plate in her left hand and a bag of decorations in the other.

"Hi, Kuki." Wallabee said, mumbling and speaking gibberish for a while until he sat down in a chair.

"Happy birthday!" Numbuhs One, Two, and Five said, looking at her and then Wallabee again and again.

"Thanks, you guys!" she screamed. Numbuh Four was getting a headache and rubbing a little bump on his forehead, hidden by his blond bangs.

"Wow!" she shouted looking around the room until she saw Wallabee. "Are you okay, Numbuh Four?" she asked, looking at him weirdly.

"Yeah. Great. Happy birthday or whatever." he replied, holding up a gift bag.

"What did you get me, Numbuh Five?" she asked eagerly.

Numbuh Five brought her hands out from behind her back to reveal a green rainbow monkey with ruffled hair and a pipe sticking out from his mouth. Numbuh Three gasped for a while until she asked, "The new Lucky Gold Under The Rainbow Rainbow Monkey?"

"Yeah, the store guy told me this was the latest edition and..." Numbuh five said.

"Thanks!" Kuki screeched as she moved onto Numbuh Four.

"Ummm, can we make mine last?" he asked, blushing uncontrollably.

"Okay, Numbuh Four! Your present will probably be the best." Kuki said, shouting over the snickers of the others.

"What about you, _Numbuh Two_?" she asked. (A/N: Get it, the rhyming of you and two? Eh, forget it!)

"This!" he said, giving her a blue rainbow monkey with clouds on the stomach.

"Is that the Baby Blue Sky Cloud Rainbow Monkey?" she asked.

"Something like that, I think." he responded.

"What about you Numbuh One?" she asked, moving on.

"Here you go." he said, coughing and giving her a red rainbow monkey with flames on it.

"Is that the Burning Red Flame Lava Rainbow Monkey?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh well!" she said as she went to Numbuh Four.

"What did you get me, Wally?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, Wally!" Numbuh Two said, laughing.

"'Ere's yeh cruddy present." he said, shoving the gift bag in.

"My passport, a hotel key..." she said as she took the stuff out. "What's this for?"

"Here." he said, giving her the ticket.

"First class?!?!?!" she asked as she had a look of glee on her face.

"Yeah, my parents already agreed to it on the phone, I just have to take a bunch of pictures and stuff." Numbuh Five said.

"My mom says it's okay, too." Numbuh Two said. "Although Tommy REALLY whined about not going."

"My parents have agreed to it as well." Numbuh One said.

"Well, I just have to have my parents agree, too! Bye Wally!" she said, giving him a little kiss on the cheek that made him go red instantly. The door slammed and Hoagie asked, "Got yourself a little girlfriend, huh?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Wallabee yelled.

"She must be if you're denying it to such extreme measures." Abby said.

"What?" Numbuh Four asked.

"What she said, Numbuh Four, is that Numbuh Three must be your girlfriend because you always deny it every time we bring it up." Nigel said.

"WHAT?" Wallabee asked.

"Never mind." Hoagie said, sighing and eating some of the leftover birthday cake Kuki brought over.

At Kuki's House

"Back so soon?" her father asked, drying the dishes as her mother was cleaning them.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to spend time with your BOYFRIEND." Mushi said.

"MUSHI!" Kuki yelled.

"What boyfriend?" her father asked.

"He's not my boyfriend but-" Kuki said.

"But in your diary, you said he was so CUTE and..." Mushi said.

"Mushi, you shouldn't read your sister's diary BUT who's your boyfriend?" her mother asked.

"Well..." Kuki said. "His name is Wallabee Beatles."

"Isn't a wallabee an Australian animal?" Kuki's father asked.

"Well, he is Australian." Kuki said.

"Don't I know a Beatles who works near my office?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who always brings Wally to 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day'." Kuki said. They all laughed until Mushi asked, "So, IS he your boyfriend?"

"Maybe..." Kuki said.

"So, why did you come home so early?" her father asked again.

"Oh, yeah! Ummm, he gave me this for my birthday." Kuki said, grabbing her ticket and giving it to her father.

"Honey, this is first class!" her father shouted.

"I know." Kuki responded.

"How come I don't get to go?" Mushi whined.

"Now, it's her birthday." her mother said.

"You must be really special to this boy for him to give you this." Kuki's father said.

"Yeah, we all know he has a BIG crush on her." Mushi said.

"He does?" Kuki asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Mushi asked.

"Is it?" Kuki asked.

"Well, you can go." Kuki's mother said.

"REALLY?" Kuki asked.

"Of course." her father said. "It's your birthday gift. But just stay safe." he said.

"OK!" she yelled. "Bye!" and Kuki slammed the door, skipping over to the treehouse.

It was about 6 PM when she came in and she saw Wallabee looking at her with big eyes.

"Where were you? I was so worried, Kuki!"

"I was just telling my parents. and since when did have you called me Kuki?" she asked.

"Ummm, since now?" he asked nervously. The others were making dinner and they both went into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys!" Kuki yelled.

"Hello, Numbuh Three." Nigel said.

"You want some PB&J? I'm making some." Abby said.

"You can have half of my grilled cheese sandwich, I can't eat anymore." Hoagie said.

"Since when can you NOT eat?" Abby asked.

"Hey!" Hoagie whined.

"I'll just make some noodles." Kuki said.

"I'll have that PB&J sandwich." Wallabee said.

"I'm on it." Abby said.

When they were done with their food (which was in about ten minutes), they were watching TV. Since it was her birthday and that time of the week, they had to endure Rainbow Monkey Babies, Rainbow Monkey Teenagers, and plain Rainbow Monkeys. After five minutes of watching them all "have fun" Wallabee couldn't take it anymore.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he yelled as he started pulling on his hair to cover his ears.

"Well, it is her birthday." Nigel said. "Speaking of which, what would you like to do for your birthday? As KND tradition, your wish will come true!"

"I want..." she said.

"Something other than watching Rainbow Donkeys?" Wallabee asked.

"I wish that Numbuh Four will endure 5 hours of the Rainbow Monkey marathon!" Kuki shouted.

"WHAT?" he asked, getting very red.

"Oh, Numbuh Five has to see this." she said, putting on a smile and taking off her headphones.

"I AM NOT GOING TO WATCH RAINBOW DONKEYS FOR FIVE HOURS!" Wallabee yelled.

"Too bad, Numbuh Four. You'll have to do it." Nigel said over giggles from Kuki and Hoagie.

"Please, Wally?" Kuki asked with a puppy dog face.

"No, that is not going to convince me!" Wallabee yelled as he turned his face away.

"PLEASE?" she asked, coming closer to him.

"NO!" he yelled.

"PLEASE?" she asked a she turned his head. If you were looking from far away (which the rest of the sector were), it would look like they were kissing.

"ALL RIGHT!" he yelled.

"Yay!" she screamed, going back to watching TV.

After five hours of living up to his word, he finally switched the channel to wrestling. Nobody was even getting tired yet until Nigel said, "All right team, bedtime."

"What? It was just getting to the good part!" Wallabee whined as Hoagie turned off the TV.

"Too bad. Bedtime, now!" Nigel said, pointing to his room.

"Stupid Numbuh One and the Rainbow Donkeys..." Wallabee mumbled.

Wallabee was in his boxers and turned to his window. Soon, they would be going to Australia but he kind of wished only he and Kuki would go. He thought these sort of thoughts as he went to his bed. It was going to be a long time with all of the others. How can he spend some alone time with Kuki? He put his head on the pillow and slowly started to fall asleep.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tell me if I made any grammatical errors, if my story's good/bad, and give me some ideas. Like, what is the purpose for Numbuh One going? Because I don't want to make it like Operation: AUSTRALIA when he goes to KND headquarters. Anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter Three

Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: For a while, the computer wasn't working. :-( It's a good thing my sister knew how to fix it. Thanks for all the reviews! Wow! This is the first time I've got nine reviews per chapter! Thanks for the websites, J (Silence) Quill. It's kind of confusing with New South Wales being 25.8 degrees Celsius, but since I'm a math geek, the answer is approximately 77 degrees Fahrenheit. :-) _Wait,_ 77 degrees in January? Oh, well. Instead of changing what Numbuh Four's grandpa said about it being hot, I'll just say it here. If you're confused (which you probably are) with my rambling, ask me stuff. Oh well, on with the story!

Wallabee looked at his alarm clock. It was 5 AM, the time when he always punched on his punching bag. He had the weirdest dream about Numbuh Three (that I probably can't mention here or it will change the rating). He had woken up sweating and hearing the alarm clock buzz. He quickly turned it off, Kuki might've heard it. His prediction turned out right because he heard the creaking of the floor. He walked out of his room, peeking around outside his door. Wallabee saw a figure in the kitchen and asked, "Kuki?" Unfortunately, he was responded with, "Wat you talkin' bout, fool?"

"Numbuh Five?" he asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Of course it's Numbuh Five." she said. By now, he saw her in her blue bathrobe and getting a drink of water.

_'Aw man. If it was Kuki, Ah could probably tell her that ah-'_ he started to think.

"Relax, Numbuh Four. You'll tell her sooner or later. As for Numbuh Five, she's gonna catch some Z's again." she said, smiling.

_'How did she know?'_ he thought and shrugged. Wallabee went to his room and started back on his punching bag. After an hour of thinking, punching, and sweating, Numbuh Four went to the bathroom. he washed his face and looked into the reflection. Was he turning into a softie and was that a good thing? He sighed and changed into his clothes. Then, he went outside, going to eat breakfast. The others were up already, well, maybe Numbuh One was.

"Hey Numbuh One." Wallabee said.

"Good morning, Numbuh Four." he replied.

"Hey Numbuh Two." he said.

"Hey, Yipper's on in a half-hour, you wanna watch?" Numbuh Two asked.

"Sure, why not." Wallabee said. He didn't really like Yipper that much anyways.

Around 8 AM, everyone was up. Numbuh Three was the last. She skipped around happily. Like always.

"Hi, Numbuh Four!" she yelled.

"Hi, Kuki." he replied. She was eating her Rainbow Monkey cereal. Numbuh One was talking to Numbuh Two about some invention of his and Numbuh Five was listening to her CD. Wallabee was alone to watch the cartoons. He was wondering when he would be able to tell Kuki. It HAD been eight years since he met her. Why should he bother to deny it every time? Numbuh Four was sure that he would tell Kuki when they had some alone time. But for now, Numbuh Two was waving his hand over Numbuh Four's face.

"Numbuh Four?" he asked.

"Huh?" Wallabee replied.

"Finally. You've been stuck in a daydream for like five minutes already." Hoagie said.

"Ah was?" he asked, getting red from embarrassment.

"Ummm, yeah."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyways, I wanna talk to you about a new invention." he said.

"Wat is it?" he asked.

"L.A.S.E.R. Little Annihilating Shooter Eliminates Retards." he said, showing him a laser thingy.

"Yeah, whatever." he said, going to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Hoagie asked.

"Numbuh Five thinks she knows." Abby said. "Hey, Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, let's go."

"Where?" Kuki asked.

"Somewhere. but now, Numbuh Five thinks you need to have a talk with Numbuh Four, Numbuh Three." she said, smirking.

"Really?" she asked. "Why?"

"Numbuh Five thinks you know why." Abby said.

Kuki walked into Numbuh Four's room, he was curled up on his bed. She had a worried face on and went toward Numbuh Four. She knew he had liked her more than a friend but this was a little out of control.

"Numbuh Four?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked. Wallabee was laid down on his bed.

"Thanks for the present." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I know my present was more special than it was for the others." she said. He laid there, speechless for a while. He was unsure of what to say until she told him, "I love you."

"Yeh do?" he asked. His eyes were wide open and his voice was cracked.

"Yes."

"Well, Ah don't really know what to say..."

"You don't have to. I know you'll tell me sooner or later." she said, laying down on the bed with his and kissing him on the lips.

"I have to go now. I can tell the others outside they can come back." she said.

Kuki left Wallabee speechless. For a few minutes, he was sitting on his bed, looking at the door with no explanation of what to say. It was just confusing. He knew he would tell her sooner or later, though. For now, he would act normal around his friends. Wallabee was sure he would tell her, maybe when they were alone again. He crept over to his door and opened it. For now, he was going to watch wrestling and make a sandwich or something. Anything to keep his mind off of Kuki. But should he think about her or not?

"Numbuh Four? Numbuh Four? NUMBUH FOUR!" someone yelled in a british accent.

"'Eh, what?" he asked. Wallabee soon realized that the nacho cheese he was putting on his chips was all over the floor.

"Oh, sorry Numbuh One." he said.

"Yeah... Just clean it up." he said, waving his hand and going to the couch.

The others were all watching TV, Numbuh Five was watching some music videos. Wallabee walked over and sat next to Kuki. He put his chips on the table and grabbed a chip. Unfortunately, a strip of cheese was attached to his nacho, the other person who had it was Numbuh Three. She giggled and reached in to kiss him.

"Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree..." Hoagie yelled.

"You're 16! Jeez." Wallabee shouted. Hoagie shut up instantly and pretended to read an old Yipper magazine.

Abby laughed and shouted, "Will you two be quiet? Numbuh Five's trying to watch her show!"

They all shut up except Numbuh One. He was looking at Abby and sighing, until he finally got back to his consciousness and worked on the supercomputer thingy. Kuki and Wallabee were sharing the nachos and Abby was watching her show. The only person in the whole sector who was actually thinking was Hoagie. He was staring at all of his friends. Going to Australia would be the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker. What they didn't know was that someone was observing everything they said.

Later That Night

Nigel was on the phone around 8 PM. Everyone else was eating dinner or watching TV. He was in his room, dialing up a number.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"It's Nigel."

"Hi!"

"We need to talk."

"What-what's wrong?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"What? But we've been together for so long."

"What?!?! What we had wasn't even a relationship!"

"Don't say that, Nigel Uno."

"I can and I will."

"I just want to know."

"Know what?"

"Why you're doing this."

"Because."

"Don't give me that answer, Nigel Uno!"

"Because I love someone else."

"That's it, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. I just said it."

"You think you can mess with me but you're wrong."

"I'm not messing with you! This is for real! Pinch yourself if you have to!"

"I'm not going to keep talking just to hear this."

"Well, fine."

At first, Nigel thought it would be so easy to make that call but it wasn't. It was hard to admit his real feelings, he had a reputation of being so serious. but he knew that she wouldn't give up so easily. Nigel just had a feeling. As for now, he was going to Australia. A whole different continent where she couldn't find him. A continent where he would admit his love.

A/N: A good chapter, eh? Well this was hard to write with all of my Writer's Block. Please R/R! Oh and to the people who really like my story, add me to your Favorite Story list. Unless you don't want to. ::laughs nervously:: I mean, I'm not desperate or anything. You know what, I'm going to shut up now. Ok, maybe now. Just review.


	4. Chapter Four

Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! For my second story, this is going pretty good. Well, I still have my Writer's Block so I'm going to try and make this a very LONG, but still GOOD chapter. Sorry about misleading you with the whole "Going to Numbuh Five's room" Nothing happened, at least not yet. I've decided to make my story 1/2/5 and ¾, mostly 3/4. Well, on with the story! = )

Nigel hung up the phone and thought for a minute. _'Should I have done that? I mean, what if she doesn't like me back? This is so confusing.' But I guess I should do it now and get it over with,_ he thought. Nigel paced around his room and finally left. He was going down the hall, four doors down. He finally went to the big door marked 5. Nigel sighed and knocked on the door. He wiped off the sweat on his face. Abby opened the door and asked, "Numbuh One? What are you doing here?" He just stammered for a while. Nigel thought, _'What if she doesn't love me back. I mean, then breaking up with Lizzie would've been a waste. But maybe I should've done that anyways.' _

Something brought a smile on her face, maybe it was the stammering or something. He was really unsure.

"I love you, too." she said, kissing him.

"What?" he asked, letting go. "What do you mean 'too'?"

"Don't you love me?" she asked.

"Well, yes but how did you- but I- and you-..." he said.

"Wasn't it predictable?" she asked, trying to hide her secret.

"Was it? I mean..."

"Numbuh One?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Ab... Numbuh Five?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Nigel went in to kiss her when he heard a loud thud behind him. He turned around, blushing uncontrollably.

"Numbuh Two..." he said.

"What?" he asked. Apparently, he was on the couch watching TV. He turned his back toward Nigel with a weird look on his face.

"Wasn't that you who fell on the floor or something?" Abby asked.

"No..."

"Then, who was it?"

"I dunno. Hey, where's Numbuh Three?" Hoagie asked.

"Hi, guys!" she yelled, coming out of nowhere, one door down.

"Yes, hello Numbuh Three." Nigel said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuki asked, coming in between Nigel and Abby.

"We heard a loud thud and now we're asking who did it." Abby said.

"Maybe it came from Numbuh Four's room." she said, knocking on his door. "Hello?" she asked.

"Wat happened?" Wallabee asked, coming outside of his room.

"We heard a loud crash that went like 'Boom!' and Numbuh One and Five were asking me but I didn't do it and then Numbuh Three came out of nowhere but she didn't do it and then she knocked on your door and you were all pissed and now we're gonna ask you and I'm trying to tell you what happened." Hoagie said, taking deep breaths.

"Ok..." Wallabee said. "Maybe we should check the windows or something."

"Great idea, Numbuh Four. A thunderstorm is coming anyways." Nigel said. They all checked the windows and closed them. Unfortunately, Kuki was looking at the window where the thud came from and didn't notice the big lump on the lawn as she closed the window. She did however say, "Look you guys! A branch and a flower?" she asked, observing a pink flower.

"Well I don't know about the flower but the branch probably collapsed." Nigel said.

"Yeah, whatever." Wallabee said, rolling his eyes.

"Soooooo, do any of you guys have a reason for coming to Australia tomorrow?" Kuki asked, changing the subject entirely.

"I need to go to Australia anyways, I just broke up with Lizzie." Nigel said, looking down at his feet.

"You were such a cute couple, though!" Kuki shouted.

"Finally! It's about time yeh gave that cruddy Sheila the news!" Wallabee said.

"You okay, man?" Hoagie asked.

"I'm all right, I feel a lot better now." Nigel said.

"Well, Numbuh Five needs a vacation." Abby said.

"Yeah, me too." Hoagie agreed.

Soon, they all ate dinner and sat down on the couch. Nigel sat on one couch with Abby. He was observing the new invention and thought he should keep it in his pocket for safe-keeping. Abby was watching TV and Nigel, at some times. Hoagie was all alone, watching TV and a big tuna sub. Wallabee was sitting with Kuki, they both pretended the little encounter never happened. They were all thinking about tomorrow, at about 10 AM, they'd be off to the airport. Their flight was at 11:30, a one-way flight to Australia. Nigel would in Row 4, on the left side. Abby would sit behind him in Row 5, hoagie would sit behind her in Row 6, and Wallabee and Kuki would sit in Row 7. After a while of watching late-night cartoon reruns, they all went in their rooms, trying to sleep with anticipation of leaving their treehouse.

9:30 AM

They were all up, except for Wallabee, and talking about the trip. Everyone had their suitcases packed and were in the main room. Numbuhs One, Two, and Five decided (with a lot of grins) that Numbuh Three would wake up Numbuh Four.

"Numbuh Four?" she asked, coming into his room. He was laid on his messy bed, fully dressed, with his head on his hands.

"Huh? Kuki?" he asked.

"The others sent me to wake you up! Are you excited about the trip?"

"Not really, Ah mean, Ah've been there so many times."

"So it's nothing new?"

"Well, you're gonna be there..."

"You think I'm special?!?!"

"Ummmm...."

"Yay!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Get your suitcase and we can go early."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye, Wally!"

"Yeah, bye Kuki." he said, seeing the door slam. Wallabee was thinking about when to tell her, when the right moment was. But for now, he would get his suitcase and go off to Australia. He guessed it WOULD be special with Kuki there, maybe.

"'Ey Numbuh Two." he said, walking toward them.

"Hey Numbuh Four! Eat breakfast and let's go!" Hoagie said.

"Yeah, the sooner we get out, the better." Nigel said.

"Why's that, Numbuh One?" Kuki asked.

"Lizzie, probably." Abby said. "That little bitch..." she mumbled.

"The sooner we get on the plane, the better." Nigel repeated.

Wallabee got a cereal bowl and began eating while watching TV. He was really flipping through the channels, there was nothing good on TV. Wallabee decided to finally leave 20 minutes later. They went into two different taxis, one for Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby and one for Wallabee and Kuki. The thing nobody knew was that two people were chasing them in the sky with their flying machine. It was an uncomfortable ride for all of them, not because there was little room, but because of their love. Does Wallabee love Kuki? Does Abby really love Nigel? It was all very confusing.

They finally made it through security and went to board the plane. It was still 30 minutes before it would leave but they wanted a head-start. Wallabee gave them all gum to chew (something about when you start going in the air and your ears expand) when they left the plane. The first class lounge was beautiful, there were flight attendants with food carts going by every five minutes, massages in the seats, phones on every row, and a beautiful view.

"Hi, Numbuh Five!" Hoagie said, standing up over his seat. They were one of the three actually awake. Kuki and Nigel had fallen asleep but it had only been an hour.

"Hey, Numbuh Two." Abby replied, laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You got a little smudge on your face." she said, pointing to her chin.

"Here?" he asked, pointing to one spot.

"No, here." she said, putting her napkin on his chin and showing him a spot of mustard.

"Oh..." he said, looking embarrassed.

"One more thing." Abby said.

"What?" Hoagie asked.

"This." she said, giving him a little kiss.

"Niiiice..."

"Hoagie?"

"Niiiice..."

"Numbuh Two?"

"Niiiice..."

"Whatever." she said, going back to her seat and reading a complimentary magazine she got. Abby put on her headphones and began to hum along.

Kuki was waking up, looking at Wallabee staring at her (sorry if this sounds confusing).

"Wally?" she asked, blinking her eyes and rubbing them.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why are you looking at me so weird?" she snapped.

"Oh, sorry." he said, turning over to his window view.

"No, it's okay." Kuki said.

"Ummm, okay." Wallabee said, turning over to her.

"Remember what I told you about my motion sickness?" she asked.

"Ah think so although yeh didn't say much about it."

"I think..." she said, turning to her barf bag. He held back her hair and stroked the long black strands. She turned to him, wiping her mouth with a tissue and asked, "Can you come to the bathroom with me?"

"Sure but do Ah hafta wait outside or..."

"No, silly! You can come in, I just have to wash my hands."

"Oh, 'cause Ah thought yeh had tah..."

"Ok... But come on." she said, grabbing his collar. "Let's go."

Kuki knocked on the bathroom door to check if anybody was there and went inside. She grabbed Wallabee and pulled him into the bathroom. She had to wash her hands but made him turn around after. Kuki washed them again and asked, "Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"You can turn around now."

"Oh."

"And thanks for the trip."

"No problem, Kuki." Wallabee said. She gave him a little peck on the lips and went out when somebody knocked. Wallabee came out shortly after, making the person turn back and stare at them both. The person was in Row 30 and looked at them. When inside he answered his phone.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"How is the plan going, my evil partner?" the voice asked.

"All according to plan." he said with a chuckle.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes, but it was very sickening to see them once again."

"What about your accomplice?"

"She's fast asleep, as always."

"Then wake her up. I can't have my workers sleeping on the job!"

"Yes, sir."

"And do whatever you want with them when you catch them."

"I have the perfect idea and so does she."

"Are you arriving in yet?"

"It'll take another two hours or so."

"Damn it!"

"But we'll get there in time."

"You had better. And follow the by any means."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. that is all." the voice said and he hung up with a click. The person went out the door and sat in his seat, turning down some food. He knew his accomplice would want to. She was a little fat anyways. But for now, he would sit back and enjoy the ride.


	5. Chapter Five

Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: Just so you know, I'm writing this ahead of time so I can't talk about all of your reviews. Who am I kidding, I have like 3 reviews so far. Now I only have an average of 7.5 reviews per chapter. :-( But should I be complaining? I have so many ideas in my head that I'm bursting! I just have to say thanks to J (Silence) Quill for reviewing BOTH of my stories. Obviously, you people know who the people in Row 30 are. Lemme just stop talking and go on to the story.

The plane was just boarding and Kuki was asleep. There was a message coming from the teleprompter saying, "Weh ah now landin' in Sydney International Airport where the local taime is 3 AM." Wallabee looked over Kuki, she was one of the big reasons he would go, she meant a lot to him. He kissed her lightly on her head and said, "Wake up, Kuki." She moved slowly, gazing around the plane.

"Are-are we there already?" she asked.

"Yeah, now hurry up. People are already leavin'." he said, giving her a little nudge. They began taking their luggage out of the airplane compartments, Numbuhs One, Two, and Five were outside, waiting for them. When they came out, Kuki had a big smile on her face. Wallabee had an angry look on his face, as always, through his tired eyes. They met a serious-looking Nigel, a relaxed Abby, and a dazed Hoagie.

"What's wrong with you?" Wallabee asked.

"Niii..." hoagie replied. At least he didn't finish his sentence, or fragment or whatever.

"Well team, it's 3AM!" Nigel said, his eyes wide and open although you couldn't see through the sunglasses.

"Numbuh Five's getting' tired, anyways." Abby said, yawning. Hoagie and Nigel looked at Abby, dreamily until they saw each other. They backed away, looking at the sky.

"We 'afta meet meh granddad now. He's probably getting tired. the old coot." Wallabee said with a grumble. They all walked through security and Wallabee instantly moped.

"What's wrong?" Kuki asked.

"Meh granddad." Wallabee replied.

"Chum!" his granddad said, arms open for a hug. Wallabee's grandpa had an orange vest, a white shirt underneath, and blue jeans. His hair was in a comb over and white and he had a smile on his face.

"Wat is it, granpa?" Wallabee whined.

"Give your 'old geezer' a hug." he said, giving Wallabee a bear hug much to his despise.

"Hello, Mr. Wally's Grandpa, Sir Person." Kuki said.

"Call me Will." Will said, eyeing Kuki strangely. "Is this the Sheila you talked about? You know, the one you li..."

"Grandpa!" Wallabee said.

"She's definitely all right for your old woman." Will said.

"What?" Wallabee said with a baffled look on his face. The others were giving awkward laughs (all except Kuki) until Kuki shouted, "I'm not old, Mister Will!"

"That's not what she means Numbuh Three." Nigel said, stifling a laugh.

"What does it mean?" Hoagie and Abby asked at the same time. Nigel whispered to them in a huddle, "His wife!" and laughed uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Ummmm, Wigel?" Will asked.

"It's NIGEL." Nigel said, immediately stopping his laughter.

"And you three are Moagie, Frabby, and Kuki." he said, pointing to them all.

"It's Hoagie." Hoagie said.

"And Abby." Abby said.

"How did you know MY name?" Kuki asked.

"Wallabee here talks bout yeh all the time..." Will said, laughing. They all cracked up except for Wallabee whose cheeks had a light pink hue.

"It's okay, Wally!" Kuki said. Wallabee was speechless.

"Weh should beh goin' to the hotel, Ah think it might just rain." Will said.

"Numbuh Five needs a comfy bed to lie in, she's tired!" Abby said.

"Well, let's go." Nigel said. They all went outside to get taxis. Wallabee sat with Kuki and Will and Hoagie sat with Nigel and Abby. They drove for about a half-hour until they got to the hotel.

"'Ere weh are, Room 234." Will said, using his hotel key and giving them all five copies.

"One room for five people?" Hoagie asked.

"Look inside." Will said, opening the door. The lights were turned on, showing a chandelier on top. There were two couches on the side of the big screen TV and a soft carpet on their feet. A couch was on the side of the door and there was a whole mini-bar. There was also a refrigerator and five doors left unlocked.

The first room to the left had a TV in it, including a big bed you had to climb up a ladder to get to. There were white windows, central air, and lots of lighting in every room. Nigel's room was painted dark red and had a big closet on the right. It had a big podium, which was really weird, in the front. There was also a DVD player, video game consoles, every single electronic device known to man (well, not EVERY one)

The second room to the left had a big wooden desk with blank papers spread around it and writing instruments. The bed had a big dresser and the walls were painted gray. This room had the most windows, with a big ceiling fan and model airplanes above the bed.

The middle room had a big pink bed with five or six Rainbow Monkeys spread around it. The walls were painted a light pink and had a big TV in it. There was a vase of flowers on a table in the middle. This room was probably the most well-done.

Unfortunately, the fourth room was trashed. It had a dark orange color but the wood furnishing on the bed was broken. The telephone was split in half and the TV was cracked. There was a desk on the side with ink splattered paper all over it. Dust and dirt were on the floors, the look of the room made Wallabee disgusted.

The fifth room was horrible as well. There were dark blue walls with a broken TV and stereo, and dust and dirt all over the walls. The wallpaper was almost ripped off and the bed was stained with a red color.

Wallabee screamed and they all came rushing to the room. The five teenagers looked around the room with their jaws down.

"What happened here?" Hoagie asked.

"Maybe our enemies came and trashed this room." Nigel said.

"Why mine?" Wallabee asked, redness filled his face.

"I dunno Wally but mine is all neat!" Kuki said.

"You should look at Numbuh Five's room. It's just as bad as yours." Abby said, pointing them to her room. It was almost 4 AM, they were tired and distraught. They would have to share rooms with somebody else until they cleaned the mess up.

"Ah call yeh around noon for some sightseein', these messes should take a while." Will said, slamming the door.

"You could sleep in my room, Numbuh Four!" Kuki said, leaving Wallabee blushing like crazy.

"Numbuh Five, you can sleep temporarily in my room, of course this is only for a short time..." Nigel said, lowering his sunglasses.

"Well, you can sleep in my room." Hoagie said.

"I'll just sleep in Numbuh One's room. It'll only be for a short time, right?" Abby said.

"Yes, until we clean your room." Nigel said, leaving to go to his room. "The both of you can pack tomorrow, we'll wake up at 9 sharp. Just get in your pajamas and we'll sleep."

"Hey you guys? There's a thunderstorm coming up." Hoagie said with a cracked voice.

"It's just eh thunderstorm, it's not SCARY or anythin'." Wallabee said.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu- I'm scared!" Kuki said.

"Enough of this talk. Numbuh Five needs to sleep." she said, going into the bathroom to change.

Hoagie left for his room, he closed the door and lie on his bed, thinking. _'She shouldn't have chose Numbuh One. I mean, she likes me...right? Remember on the plane? Or does she like me?'_ Hoagie thought.

Wallabee stripped down to his boxers, blushing at the sight of Kuki looking at him. He lay on her bed and she hugged him saying, "Good night, Wally." and yawned. A flash of thunder struck and she shivered. She held him tighter and put her head on his chest.

"Good night, Kuki." he said. Wallabee wasn't going to sleep easily. He was wide awake, thinking about her. She DID admit she loved him, but did he? Thunder struck again, showing an image of a face in her window.

Abby came in Nigel's room wearing blue tank and red pants. She lay in the bed with Nigel, kissing him on the forehead. He in turn, kissed her on her lips, holding her toward him. She kissed him and held his waist, her eyes met his. She pulled away slowly and told him, "We'll talk tomorrow. Numbuh Five needs to sleep." He answered by saying, "Okay, Abby."

It was now early morning, around 8:30 AM when Kuki woke up. She was still holding Wallabee but he was already up, he was deep in his thoughts with insomnia and bags under his eyes.

"Wally? are you awake?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah. Ah've been for eh while now." Wallabee replied.

"Why?"

"Ah couldn't sleep a wink."

"Oh." she said, sighing. "We should get to work on fixing your room."

"Yeh never work." Wallabee said. "Why do it now?"

"Because, silly! It's your room not just anybody else's." she said, leaving them both blushing.

"Let's go then. I think there's soap in the sink cabinet." Wallabee said.

They left Numbuh Three's room, tiptoeing so the others wouldn't find hear them. They found the soap and put it in a tub with water. They wore these pink frilly aprons to Wallabee's despise and found a few sponges. Kuki found a hose and attached it to the sink. It had a long extension cord and went inside Wallabee's room. Kuki used a broom to sweep and Wallabee used the dustpan.

At around 9 AM, their alarms went off. Nigel woke up with his hair ruffled and Abby had big bags under her eyes. They changed into their clothes and went to knock on Hoagie's room, not noticing the long green hose. Hoagie was already awake, drawing pictures on his desk and throwing them into the trash can.

"What ARE you doin'?" Abby asked.

"Oh, I didn't hear you guys come in. I've been trying to work on a new invention but my muse has left me." he said, blushing at the sight of Abby.

"Well, we should wake up Numbuh Three and Four. They're always the ones who wake up late." Nigel said.

"Hey, what's that?" Hoagie asked, pointing a green cord.

"It looks like a hose." Abby said, eyeing it.

"I hear voices in Numbuh Four's room, maybe we should check it out." Hoagie said. Nigel opened the door and saw Numbuh Four and Three cleaning. the walls were wet but the floors were clean. They were just drying and the bed was attached with duct tape. Now, Wallabee was spraying Kuki with the hose, she was blocking it with her sponge. They laughed and Kuki ran around the room, chasing him until they saw the others.

"When did you come in?" Kuki asked with a red face.

"About a minute ago." Hoagie said, stifling his laughs.

"How long have you two been up?" Abby asked.

"Around 8." Wallabee said, throwing the apron to the corner. Nigel was looking at them weirdly until he asked, "YOU did this?"

"Yeah! It was fun! Especially when..." Kuki said, dozing off.

"When what?" Hoagie asked.

"Nothin'." Wallabee snapped.

"Numbuh Five thinks she knows but isn't goin' to say it. For now, we should work on my room." Abby said.

About an hour later, they were finished cleaning their rooms but it was still three hours before Will would cal them. They decided to go to the pool. By then, Wallabee was a LITTLE good at swimming but Kuki convinced him to. They walked down to the bottom floor and walked to the pool. Nobody was in it yet, there was privacy between them all. Nigel was the first to jump in and Hoagie made a cannonball. Abby was on the side, enjoying the sun and watching Hoagie and Nigel perform tricks for her. Kuki was already in the pool but Wallabee was just standing there.

"Come on in Wally!" Kuki shouted.

"I don't want to." he said nervously. She had to drag him into the pool, making a big splash. They were both coming down to the bottom of the pool when Kuki grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed her back, holding Kuki's head and feeling her hair. She held him while they were going up for some air. They could see somebody looking down at them.

A/N: Who IS this person? Is it someone they know or not? Is it just some random kid who got mad and started to piss in the pool? Is it some old guy who REALLY needs to put a shirt on? Or is it one of the others? Well, R/R PLEASE!!!!! I want at least five reviews! Or I won't post up the next chapter. Who am I kidding? Yes I will and there is no way possible I'm getting five reviews.


	6. Chapter Six

-Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**-**

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers such as J (Silence) Quill, Stripified, Cweek, and SilverRainbow223 although some of my old reviewers haven't been reviewing lately. Why is that? Hmmmmm.... Well anyways, I've decided to take some reviewers' advice and I decided not to ask for reviews. You people make such a **BIG **deal out of it. **REALLY!** Who knew asking for just five reviews caused so much mayhem? Well, you'll see the story when I finally shut up.

Wallabee and Kuki came up to see a girl, Abby laughing uncontrollably. Numbuh Four was puzzled at this, although Numbuh Three had a big smile on.

"What's so funny?" Wallabee asked through clenched teeth.

"You two. You two are just helpless romantics." Abby said.

"Huh?" Kuki asked.

"You know what, never mind. Your grandpa told Numbuh Five that we're goin' to some opera house." Abby said.

"Ah hate the stupid opera! If Ah wanted teh see some fat ladies sing, I'd put Lizzie in ah dress." Wallabee said.

"Well, you guys better get out of the pool. Numbuh Five sees some snot-nosed kid pissin' in the pool."

"Ewwww." Wallabee and Kuki said, as they left the pool.

"Granny! Look at me!" the kid said.

They were going to the showers (Don't you just hate the chlorine in your hair and the water in your ears? I do.), but saw that there was only one left. Hoagie and Nigel were in separate ones and one of the showerheads wouldn't work.

"Eh, Ah guess we 'afta share the shower." Wallabee said, blushing.

"Okay, we should go before that kid pees in there, too." Kuki said. They went in the shower, cramped and held closely together. Wallabee laughed out of embarrassment and was very red. Kuki turned on the faucet and very cold water shot out. Unfortunately, there was only one bar of soap so when Wallabee was done, he had to use it on Kuki while she shampooed their hair. They both blushed the whole time and laughed nervously. This trip was nothing but horrible for Wallabee.

They came out, Kuki was using one of her towels to dry her long hair and Wallabee had his around the waist. Hoagie and Nigel were waiting for them, laughing and staring at them. Wallabee sighed and changed into his orange shirt and jeans. When Kuki was done, they met up with everyone else at the hotel entrance. Wallabee's grandpa was outside, already in the car. He turned on the AC when they were all inside but there were only five seats. Kuki sat, cramped next to him. He blushed all the way there.

Will was driving across an odd-shaped bridge when he said, "Weh ah drivin' across the Harbour Bridge. Made in 1932 and said to look like a coat hanger."

"A coat hanger?" Abby asked as they bumped over potholes and rocks. Kuki slid onto Wallabee's lap and he blushed as he pushed her off.

"_Hang_ on, you guys! Get it..._Hang_ on?" Hoagie asked, nudging Abby, sitting next to him.

"Where _do_ you get those lines?" Abby asked. Hoagie shrugged as they went to a ferry.

"Why are weh goin' to ah ferry?" Wallabee moaned, looking over to the ocean.

"Because, chum. Weh only get there if weh take the boat." Will said.

"Wally?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Remember what I said about motion sickness?"

"Oh." he said. Kuki ran over to his side and began throwing up. He held back her hair as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"They look so cute." Nigel said, putting his arm around Abby.

"Yeah, Numbuh Five thinks so, too."

"Do you even want to go see opera?" he asked.

"Not really." she said.

"If I wanted to see fat ladies sing, I'd go put Lizzie in a dress." Nigel joked. Abby laughed and said, "We're getting there soon. Let's go." Hoagie was watching them both as Nigel gave Abby a little peck on her lips. He was at the buffet table, not noticing a very familiar girl pass him by.

They went in and sat down at the top of the stage. A woman in a pink frilly dress was coming in, she had a Viking helmet on her hair. She was talking to herself and practicing a few notes.

One Hour Later

Nigel was in the top row, sleeping and making snores. The woman singing was loud enough for some of the others not to notice. Abby kept glancing at him, although Hoagie had his arm around her. Kuki and Wallabee were in the row below them. Kuki had fallen asleep and lay down comfortably on Wallabee's shoulder. He kissed her head and watched the show, although he was close to dozing off.

Not many people were there, only about eleven people were at this show. They arrived a minute before the show and got seats so the many people on the boat probably had the next show. Hoagie gave Abby a kiss and she held him close. They weren't really listening to the singers, just watching them. Wallabee's grandfather was asleep as well, a couple of seats next to them.

Suddenly, a giant robot ran through the side of the stage. The singers ran and held their puffy dresses as they did so. Will woke up and ran to get the authorities. Nigel and Kuki woke up as well. Nigel ran to Abby holding her close. Hoagie was also holding her other arm, apologizing if he was hurting her. Kuki hid her face in Wallabee's hoodie and he firmly held her close to him. Kuki could see nothing but orange, and soon black.

The robot's arm led to Wallabee but hit Kuki instead, throwing her to the wall. Wallabee ran after her but the vents held him back. His foot was stuck as he screamed, "KUKI!" The dust cleared as Hoagie saw the controllers.

"Lizzie?" Nigel asked, puzzled.

"Numbuh 30C?" Abby asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hoagie asked.

"We're the Intelligent Kids From Across The Seas." Numbuh 30C said.

"I don't know about intelligent..." Abby said, rolling her eyes.

"And across the seas?" Nigel asked.

"The Pacific!" Lizzie yelled.

"That's an ocean!" Abby screamed.

"That's even lamer than my jokes." Hoagie said.

"Why are you even trying to kill us?" Abby asked.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Lizzie shrieked.

"Don't say that about my girlfriend!" Hoagie and Nigel shouted.

"This is going to be interesting." Numbuh 30C said, lying back in his chair.

"She's MY girlfriend!" they both shouted.

"Stop that." they said.

"Abby, I'm your boyfriend." they both said.

"Well, if you're with Hoagie, that means, you can get back together with me, Nigie..." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, go with kissy Lizzie, Numbuh One!" Hoagie yelled.

"Well, she was my girlfriend first!" Nigel shouted.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Will you two PLEASE shut up?" Abby asked.

"That depends, who are YOU gonna pick?" Lizzie asked.

"Nobody." Abby said confidently.

"WHAT?" Nigel, Hoagie, and Lizzie asked.

"Nobody, so you can just forget about ruinin' MY vacation!" Abby yelled.

"What's going on?" Kuki asked, finally regaining consciousness.

"KUKI!" Wallabee yelled, still stuck under the vents.

"Wally? I'll be right over!" Kuki shouted running to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Numbuh 30C yelled, using the arm to create a hole. Kuki tried to slow down but wound up losing her balance.

"KUKI!" Wallabee yelled, running and grabbing her green sleeve.

"Don't let go, Wally!" she yelled, seeing the thread on her sleeve start to rip.

"Ah have somethin' to tell you since..." Wallabee said.

"I'M A CRUDDY GIRL?" she asked.

"NO! AH..." he started. She was falling slowly as Wallabee tried as hard as he could to pull her up. His leg was now free but Kuki was slowly falling out of his grasp.

"Kuki!" he yelled as she slowly started to fall down. He jumped down with her and started to lose her. He was thinking, _'Is this like ah bottomless pit or somethin?' Cause it's takin' so long. Or am Ah imaginin' this?'_ Wallabee was exaggerating. One second had passed. At the rate of falling down, he was losing air in his lungs when a song played in his head.

Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting...  
Suffocating...  
No direction  
And I took a dive

Wallabee was going down like a dart. He laughed a little bit. Even though it felt like an eternity, he noticed that it was just like in the cartoons. So he decided to lay down and check his watch. Bad move. He just fell down faster.

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Wallabee had Kuki, in his arms. He smiled at her but she didn't give her perky response. Now he just needed to find a way to get them back up. Uh oh.

was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing  
  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed  
  
And I won't forget the way you loved me  
  
All that I wanted  
All that I needed  
  
On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

"There they are!" Will screamed. He was with a bunch of policemen, shooting bullets at the robot. Numbuh 30C and Lizzie ran away, leaving a bunch of people looking at each other strangely. They were now in their hotel room, being rescued. Wallabee had a red face when the rest of them saw him holding on to Kuki.

"I'm gonna go outside. I hafta do somethin'." Wallabee said, leaving the room and slamming the door.

"What's his problem?" Hoagie asked, going back to watching TV.

"I dunno. But maybe we better wake Numbuh Three up." Abby said.

It took about a half hour before Kuki woke up, which was weird because she always had so much energy. she decided to go to the pool, already in half of her swimsuit. she ran down the stairs, laughing and humming a song. Until she saw a familiar blond boy and another girl, giggling and kissing in the pool.

A/N: So so so sorry for not updating but I was so lazy with all of my homework. I hate school! Hmph! Well, tell me what you think of this chapter and check out my new story. It's under Romance/Mystery, Rated PG-13, and I just made it a few days ago. I'm not PRESSURING you to read it although I'd REALLY like you to. It's better than the summary says. And if you do read it, a special thank you. Bye!

A/N II: Do you like it? My new edited version? I'm gonna do the same thing for Chapter Seven so if you have any comments about THIS chapter and wanna review it, review it when I make Chapter Eight. Okay? Okay. And this was my first shot at a songfic although I've been thinking of one already. You know that song, 'My Boo' by Usher and Alicia Keys? Yeah. Although I'm probably gonna edit the part where they're like, '...Before all of the fame and people screamin' your name...'


	7. Chapter Seven

-Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**-**

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: Thanks to Zodiac Kitty, Luna and Saruwatari, and Twinky. But I just have ONE question to ask. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU PEOPLE? Not to take this as an insult but, I've never even heard of these people. And what about J (Silence) Quill? YOU were the one who reviewed even if it's kind of like a rip-off of your story. And what about Cweek, or or SilverRainbow223, or or Stripified, or or Kooky34Girl? Did you die? Did somebody kill you? OMG I'll get to the bottom of this! OMG you people, the new reviewers. YOU KILLED THEM! : grabs torch and pitchfork: I'll find you people. : in innocent voice: And if you aren't those people, I'll get the other ones!

A/N II: If you're reading this, you've obviously read the other chapter, you know, Chapter Six? Was it good? And remember, keep the reviews to yourself until I post up Chapter Eight. Okay? Okay. Also, I sorry SilverRainbow223 but I did NOT mean for Wallabee to be a 'player'. And I didn't mean that for Abby either, but hey, that's the beauty of love triangles. Oh, and this chapter is gonna be split up and that just goes to show you that I DO listen to your reviews. And thanks to all who reviewed and liked my joke about the Geico commercial. Hey, those are really funny!

Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed

Kuki gasped as she threw her towel over her shoulder. She stomped her feet to the pool and looked down at Wallabee and...some girl.

"Who the fuck is she?" Kuki gasped. She never said swears that much.

"This is Brittany." Wallabee said, moving a hand to her.

She slapped him. "IT'S TIFF-ANY! CAN'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME?"

"Yeah, is she one of your little girlfriends you can toy with?" Kuki waited furiously, stamping her feet against the hard tiles.

"No. And why are you getting so mad about this?" Wallabee got red. He was never so mad at Kuki.

"Well, I think I should know. Since I'm your girlfriend!"

Tiffany slapped him again. "She's your girlfriend?" she asked furiously.

"No, I don't even know who this is." Wallabee was lying. Kuki could tell. He was blushing red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WALLABEE BEATLES?"

"Well then, how does she know your name?"

Wallabee glanced at both of then again and again. "Well...you see..."

"I see you kissing some bitch in the pool." Kuki smiled proudly.

"Well at least I'm not some Chinese mail-order bride!"

"Shut up, and at least he knows my name!"

"At least he kissed me."

"He did that to me too."

"Well he likes me better."

"No he doesn't."

"Tell her." they both looked at him with mean stares.

"I du...you're...I dunno..." he asked.

"WHAT?" the two girls said. They ran out of the pool and headed for the door. Wallabee was left there, alone, floating uneasily and looking up at the sun. He went out and in five minutes, he took out his car keys. Wallabee would have some serious explaining to do until he heard his cellphone ring.

"'Ello?"

:mumble:

"Yeh ah sick? Fine. At least Ah would 'afta go to those cruddy opera houses that almost got meh killed."

:mumble:

"I can so talk to my grandfather that way."

:mumble:

"Ah know your back is broken."

:mumble:

"No Ah'm not!"

:mumble:

"Nuh-uh!"

:mumble:

"Nuh-uh!"

:dial tone:

"The old geezah." he quietly whispered along with a bunch of other swears under his breath. What would he do? What would he get Kuki to make it up to her? A gift. Yeah. Wallabee knew Sydney like the back of his hand. (A/N: Well...he doesn't know it THAT well. So I SHOULD say, he knows Sydney like he knows Kuki. Yeah. That's good. Or is it? :raises eyebrows: Yeah. I got nothing.)

Meanwhile, Kuki was talking to Abby. She was brought to tears at the fact that Wallabee would do something like that to her. Really! What nerve did that boy have? (A/N: If you're wondering, that's what she's thinking or saying to Abby. And, SilverRainbow223, I'm so so so so so so sorry but if you don't like the fact that Abby's a 'player', then you shouldn't read this part. But it IS a main turning point in the story. Just don't say it's horrible cause I know my story sucks. :frowns because if I did the :-( than it would look weird with ) and all.)

"I can't believe that boy! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Kuki wasn't regretting any word that was coming out of her mouth. She really meant it this time. Revenge is sweet.

"Numbuh Three..." Abby said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even think of saying, 'Oh, Numbuh Five thinks Wally's just being a boy.' and blah blah blah." Kuki used one of her mocking voices.

"No, it's not that. It's..."

"What? That Wally's still kissing that whore? That bitch? Oh my god!"

"Finally! You gonna listen to me?"

"I'm the other girl!"

"No you're not. He loves you, not that bitch."

"If he loves me, then why did he..." Kuki couldn't finish her words. She cried silently in her cupped hands and pushed Abby away.

"I know you're going through a lot but..."

"But what? What's so important that you have to tell me?"

"I slept with Numbuh One."

"..."

"I know you're wondering when. Last night. But you can't tell Numbuh Tow this. His heart will break. I don't know what happened. It was just a casual drink between the three of us. Just a little sip of wine each became..."

"Don't worry. His heart is already broken." a voice said coming form outside Abby's room. It was a certain goggle-wearing kid who was listening to every word she said.

"Wait, Hoagie! I can explain!" she said, running after him.

"NO!" he screamed. Abby had never seen him so angry. "It's too late. Go on. be with Numbuh One. I don't give a rat's ass." he said, trying to wipe his tears.

"But..."

"But nothing! You had a chance, Abby. Be with me or Numbuh One. It seems to me that you already made that chance." he ran into the kitchen and locked the door. _'No.'_ he thought to himself. _'Don't let this happen again. Remember the first time you saw Numbuh One and Five looking at each other the first day we came to the treehouse? You became so fat. Don't let it happen again.'_ But inside, Hoagie didn't care. He was already taking out a soda and making a sandwich. But in five minutes, he had already passed out, lying against the refrigerator, not hearing the pleading and pounding noises Abby made.

A/N: Sorry I didn't write much. I'm having serious Writer's Block. Please help me with suggestions and stuff in your reviews. Please? Yay! Well, bye!


	8. Chapter Eight

-Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**-**

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: Please put your reactions to Chapters Six and Seven here.


	9. Chapter Nine

-Operation **D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R**

**D**angerous

**O**utback

**W**ill

**N**ot

**-**

**U**nleash

**N**ew

**D**evious

**E**nemies,

**R**ight?

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry so much people! I have been SO busy with homework and playing wingman with my two best friends! Ugh. It's SO hard to update these days with the late school hours and the report cards and, oh you know what I'm talking about! I gratefully thank Cweek, Kuki Gal, flirtyfairy33, Aphrodite- 197, The Slytherin Girl Blaise, xxxgal14, Brenda, ZePuKa, seamy, kevin, rini24, foamgreen, and numbuhunknown. Unfortunately, this chapter will contain something other than ¾ and 2/5 but it will end as that. Or will it end as 1/5? Dun dun dun!

Chapter Nine: Ice Cream Kisses

Hoagie woke up to a fierce shriek of, "Get up or I'll smack this sausage in your face!" Not the type of awakening he had expected. The clock had said 6 PM; he had slept for an hour. Kuki was in front of his and started to slap him crazily on his red cheeks.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled. Damn her and her going through Numbuh Five's room then her room then the kitchen! Damn her!

"What are you doing," Kuki shouted, with her eyes opened wide. She had to explain to him how horrible Abby felt and how she didn't go in the kitchen to leave him alone and how Kuki finally got the guts to go to him. "Sleeping for an hour?"

Little did she know that his cellphone woke him up with the vibration and he had fallen back to sleep for fifteen more minutes. But she didn't need to know that, now did she? Kuki was now carrying his arm to her room, which Hoagie noted had a pair of yellow polka dotted boxers on the side of the room. At least that was better than ducks, right? Kuki then dragged him through Numbuh Five's room and finally to the living room where she sat him down to the couch.

"Sit." she instructed him. Hoagie did so and replied with a sarcastic, "Yes, master." He felt that she was going to give him a big lecture. He just felt it through his spine and soul. But instead, Hoagie was the first one to talk to a speechless Kuki.

"I-I really need to talk to Abby. I wanna br-break up with her." Hoagie said, trying to act as tough as possible. Tears welling up in his eyes, however, said otherwise. Kuki rubbed them away with her thumb and sighed. How did Hoagie not notice the frail, yet beautiful being in front of him before?

"You really need to stop your eating habits. Sure, you can eat some ice cream when you feel bad but not like _that_, Hoagie." Kuki said, somewhat frustrated. Hoagie, however, was surprised. Had she ever called him Hoagie? Now, though, Hoagie was kind of hungry. A bite of a sandwich didn't provide much, did it? He started to walk toward the kitchen, through the two rooms when he grabbed Kuki's hand as well. She protested, but the two words he blurted out made them both want to run to the kitchen; they were only in the living room.

"Cherry Garcia?" Hoagie blurted out. They both grew small smiles and practically sprinted through the rooms. They were panting when they arrived to the freezer. The cold air was inviting and Hoagie pulled out the ice cream, flexing his muscles as he went along. "You like?" he asked flirtingly. Kuki just pushed him out of the way and grabbed the Ben and Jerry's ice cream. He grabbed two metal spoons and she unlocked the door, gaining entrance to the living room. They sat down on the white couch with the red ice cream and dunked the two spoons in the chunky ice cream.

"Yum." Kuki said, taking a huge bite at the top of the carton and opening her mouth to invite the freezing cold food. Hoagie was entranced for a while until he finally dug in and ate the ice cream. So good…yet so cold!

"Race you to the bottom!" Hoagie challenged her, smirking as he went along. Their two spoons now clashed as the countdown began. 3…2…1…go! They both dunked their spoons in huge pieces of ice cream and dipped the food in their mouth repeatedly, even when they didn't swallow the food. Kuki winced but Hoagie looked like this was nothing for him. They still ate, however, and it was a tie. Both of them reached at the bottom at the same time although, they weren't ready to admit this.

"I won!" they both screamed at the same time. Kuki snarled and Hoagie looked fierce. After a bunch of Nuh-uh's and Yeah-huh's, they finally decided to part ways and just…eat the ice cream.

"You know what I like about ice cream," Hoagie asked Kuki, looking up with widened eyes and a mouthful of cherry ice cream. "You can always eat it, no matter what day and it'll always be good."

"I don't know about that." Kuki said, as she cringed into a brain freeze. Doing so, she grabbed for more but her spoon dropped to the white carpet. So much for a _white_ carpet. Hoagie bent down to grab the spoon when she laughed. Looking over to her, Hoagie wanted to kill her.

"Lemme guess. I have a big ass, huh?" he asked sarcastically. She replied with a "Yeah! You do!" and he practically shoved his denim jeans in her face. "You LOVE my huge ass, don't you Kuki? Huh? You _love_ it!" They both erupted in hysterical laughter and he finally left the ice cream carton on the white couch and placed the spoon in the sink. When he arrived back, Kuki was already eating from his spoon.

"Here you go." She said, acting as if nothing happened. She dropped the wet spoon on his hands and he winced. Girl germs! Kuki germs! Germs! Kuki noticed his distressed look and replied coolly. "It's not like you're kissing me or anything." She said, taking some ice cream with the spoon and digging it in his mouth. With a shout of protest and then enjoyment, Hoagie licked the spoon dry until he could see his reflection.

"See? That's not as bad as kissing me. Millions of germs get transmitted and-" Kuki couldn't finish her sentence because she was met with cherry ice cream licked with Hoagie's saliva. She swallowed with a disgusting look on her face and shouted in complaint.

"EW!" she shouted. "I thought it wasn't bad." Hoagie said sarcastically. He had a sly grin on his face and it was easily stopped as she grabbed some red ice cream in her hand, licked it, and placed it in his mouth. Hand and all. He licked up the ice cream, leaving Kuki with a wet hand and she wiped it off on Hoagie's unbuttoned blue shirt.

"What was that for!" he yelled. That shirt was new, especially for this trip! But it wasn't as bad as kissing her, was it? Oh, there was going to be vengeance. He grabbed some more ice cream with his hand and spread it around her lips. She shouted, feeling the cold ice on her face.

"You bastard!" she yelled. Soon, there was an all out ice cream war as they grabbed shovels of ice cream and threw it at each other. The white room was now red with ice cream and soon, there was none left in the carton. They were both angry, _red_ even. Hoagie still had a handful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth and took his hand out. That was enough saliva for that day. Or was it?

"I take it back. Kissing is so much better than…that!" Kuki yelled, pointing to the spilled ice cream. Hoagie protested, asking her how it was so much better and how she knew.

"Hold on." He said, going to the farther end of the couch and grabbing a handful of ice cream. "What good is that gonna do?" she asked him angrily. She was met, however, with a little bit of spit filled ice cream blob. There was still some left in his hand when he kissed her. Hoagie kissed her gently, slightly pushing her to the side. Their lips crashed together and Kuki ate at the ice cream filled lips hungrily.

"What about a combination of both?" Kuki asked, grabbing the ice cream and placed it in her mouth, without swallowing. Her lips then met Hoagies and the icy feeling met the top of her mouth. Asking for entrance, her tongue met his and his lips opened. Their tongues danced and the ice cream was soon in Hoagie's mouth. Kuki instantly stopped kissing him.

"You stole my ice cream!" Kuki yelled at Hoagie, the boy with the ruffled hair and sly look. She was ready to rip it off of his face. "Well, it wasn't bad." Hoagie said, smiling all the time. Kuki's eyes, however, were meeting another pair at the door's.

"Wally…I can explain!" she shouted. He was holding a shopping bag from some store and his tears were welling up already. Hoagie turned around to an angry Wallabee and they met. They met with red hot intensity. Kuki cried out and ran to the bathroom. A click was heard and a glass broke.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring, red liquid was leaking out of the bathroom. They rushed to the door and pushed open the door with ease. What they were met with, though, was not very pleasant.

* * *

(Inside The Emergency Room)

A voice blared in her ears. In fact, a lot of voiced were talking as she was getting whisked off to some place she didn't know of. She could tell that she was traveling on wheels and that the room was kind of big. She couldn't tell, however, what the room looked like. Yep, bad consequences when you stab yourself in the eye with glass over your boyfriend.

"How is she, doctor?"

"Well, there's some damage to the visual axis and the iris. With some luck, she can even see by the end of the night! The surgery, though, is going to take up until the night. Midnight, maybe."

(11 PM)

She was laying on a clean bed in a white hospital nightgown. Her eye hurt like hell after the surgery and she would never do anything for a boy like that Wallabee again. That jerk, cheating on her! What kind of fool did he take her for? But the pain in her eye told her that she loved him and would do anything for him. She just wished that she wouldn't have to stab herself for him again. The surgery was hell but with Dr. Lincoln, she was able to get through it with the scalpels, the napkins, the tissues, oh you know what I'm talking about! Well, for now, it hurt but she was starting to see through the white bandage. It was somewhat red but she could see part of the cloth and that was good enough, right? Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room slammed to ring in her ears.

"Hey, Kuki." the familiar American voice rang in her ears. Hoagie sounded a bit weird to her, though but it was no mistake that something was wrong with his voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?" she asked questioningly. This wasn't like the Hoagie she knew. Unless he was sick or hurt. Wallabee must have gotten into a fight with him, she thought. As much as she loved them, she thought that Hoagie was the most romantic one of all.

"I think I'm sick…" he croaked. As long they didn't get in, she thought. She heard footsteps walking to her and she heard a slight sigh. Was he going to tell her something? It sounded like Wallabee whenever it was Valentine's Day. Hmm…

"Well, I hope you get better!" she squealed. How could she say that when she was the one with the bloody eye? He walked over to her and held her hand slowly to his. To her surprise, it was rid of Cherry Garcia.

"I…I need to tell you something." He whispered, so close that only she could hear it. Moving towards the chair next to the bed where he was sitting, she whispered as well. "What is it?"

"Well, I beat up Wallabee for you, that conniving bastard…"

"Don't say that about him!"

"But…But…I thought you hated him."

"Well, I was just angry at him. Besides, I can't believe you beat him up. I always figured he would kind of beat you…"

"Well tha-I mean, hey!"

"I know that wasn't what you meant to say so spill it. What's so important?"

"I…I…love you, Kuki Sanban."

"But Hoagie, I'm…in love with Wally. I can't tell what I feel."

"Then how do I prove it? I'm better than Wally! I know I am!"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just kiss me, fool."

His lips placed on hers as his body pushed slightly on hers in her white bed. She closed her eyes under the cloth and let his lips push on hers. Soon after, his tongue touched her lips' outline and wished dearly for entrance. Her lips opened and their tongues overlapped longingly. His lips left hers and sighed quietly.

"Do you love me now?" he asked, plain and simple. She smiled and let out a sigh. That was the best kiss ever, even better thanWallabee. Hoagie was such the romantic. They sat there, speechless until Kuki said one word. "Yes. Yes I do. I love you, Hoa-"

"What are you doing here," the nurse snapped at him. Kuki lay in her bed, groaning and he started to shift in his seat. It was then when she opened her eyes and saw, again, barely anything. I could live as a blind person, Kuki thought. "Visiting hours are over! I don't know how you even got here!"

The door slammed but Kuki could still smell his scent. She sniffed in the air and sighed. The nurse went to her side and sighed. "I hope that blond jerk didn't disturb you, Ms. Sanban."

"Wait a minute," Kuki said, stopping for a while. _Why had the nurse said that he had blond hair?_ "Hoagie doesn't have blond hair."

"Well, the man who walked in was certainly blond. Hold on," she said, taking out a clipboard from her hand. Papers ruffled and she said, "The young man who walked in was…a Mr. Wallabee Beatles."

A/N: Dun dun dun! Happy with the ending, people? I know there was some 2/3 in this chapter but I always have reasons for what I do. I'm not sure if you know why I did that but it's not because the story's gonna end as 2/3. It's something to do with Wally if you must know. Well, please review. Bye!


End file.
